creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr.Kitty Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ponyfan10 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 18:52, December 1, 2012 who was phoneBruinsluva (talk) 15:30, January 17, 2013 (UTC) who was phone? who was phoneBruinsluva (talk) 15:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:06, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi buddy SolarDrills (talk) 17:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) gimme brains,if you don´t need them, thats all. i was phone U ISNT BANNED u isnt banned 23:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :yes he is. < lok at dat. eh's baned. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :Wasn't banned when I had checked : 19:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: I banned you for a week, as you could see by checking the chat ban log on your . If I get further reports of you harassing users in PM, I might have to permaban you and give you a temporary (thinking about 1 month) site block. So CUT IT OUT. M'kay? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sir, I think we had a misundertanding, I was not harassing Umbreon, I was befriending him, simple misundertood, could you unban be? Ponyfan10 (talk) 18:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :I was informed that you were harassing multiple users in PM. I'm afraid I can't lift the ban until I have definite proof that you didn't do what I got multiple complaints about. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 19:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wait, multiple users? I'm pretty sure the only user I used to (the key phrase being "used to") harass was Umbreon Ponyfan10 (talk) 22:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC) In your case, you just missed the space between Troll and Pasta. Please be more careful next time, and remember to delete nonexistent categories you have mistakenly added. Thanks. But... my loot... 03:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Forgive me Forgive me for what i have done on your wiki i was just pissed off ok?? Can you please unblock me and add me as admin again?? I will never do that again ok?? :( 'K,I unblocked you from my wiki,now just make an edit (preferably your user page) and you joined. Master of muffins (talk) 16:59, May 22, 2013 (UTC) First of all,I will forgive you,second,you gotta sign your posts,this is a talk page for christ sake. Master of muffins (Talk) 22:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Not doing good I made a creepypasta with the article listing, i don't know what to do if the creepypasta gets deleted then i'll stop making creepypasta since i can't handle hard criticism. Dan67 16:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Well,if it gets deleted,you can make a new pasta and see if the same happens,I hope it doesn't :3 (talk) 14:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC)